It's a wonderful world
by torinokomachi
Summary: "Please tell me, how do you love this unfair world?" The world doesn't always revolve around you, it revolves around everyone. You need to take one step at a time and expand your world, and then you'll be able to see the full extent with your own eyes. [A Fem!Tsuna fic with a slight X-over with The World Ends With You.]


_She was about to walk in to follow her mother, but she fell in all her clumsiness._

 _She thought she would feel the impact of concrete, but it didn't come._

" _You okay?"_

 _She looked up to see her savior._

" _I- I'm fine." She bowed before following her mother._

 _They were visiting a small café since its noon and they soon enjoyed the food the café served._

 _In the corner of her eyes, she saw her savior earlier with another person talking to the owner of the café._

 _It was when her mother was about to pay that she was approached by the two people earlier._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Sawada Natsuna…"_

" _Natsuna-chan, then; Call me Shiki. We talked to our friend, the owner of this café and we wanted to help you out. You seem like you need it."_

" _A- Are you sure? I'm just Dame-Tsuna to everyone, always useless-"_

" _Kid, cut it; nobody is useless in this world."_

 _The savior's companion cut her off._

" _Are you really sure?"_

" _That's why we wanted to help you out."_

* * *

It was at least seven when she woke up. She stretched herself up before leaving the room for a shower.

When she was done, she had walked down towards the kitchen where her mother greets her.

"Morning Na-chan; you're up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Morning;"

She sat before she sipped the warm cup of latte her mother made.

"Oh yes, I found an interesting offer of a home tutor for you Na-chan!"

She promptly spitted out the latte in shock and coughed before she squawked. "What!?"

"Yes! It says here that they're willing to teach you so you will be successful as long as they could have a free room and food!"

"That sounds like scam…" Natsuna murmured. No one would offer a service without anything in return. She learned that life will never be easy. And this is one of them.

"But I already called them Na-chan! Your current marks, even if they're all close to average, is still not good, what of your future?"

"Mom…"

"Oh, I wonder if they're really good looking as the brochure said…"

Natsuna decided to eat her breakfast and tuned out whatever her mother had said. She maybe a good mother, but it was a wonder why she is really oblivious… sometimes.

When she was finally done, she had placed the empty dishes to the kitchen and takes her schoolbag back at her room. Wearing a short-sleeved hood jacket (As it was summer) over her summer uniform's blouse (Hibari would run after her but she always entered by blending with the crowd so it should do her fine) and stuff her headphones, flip cell phone, mp3 player, and sketchbook to the bag.

She was about to put on her sneakers when a squeaky voice called.

"Ciaossu."

She looked from her sneakers to a two year old baby wearing a Fedora and a chameleon at the said fedora.

'What kind of baby wears a fedora and a suit?' She wondered.

"You're Sawada Natsuna, right?"

"Yes, and may I ask who you are…? And where are your parents?"

"Na-chan is something wrong?" Nana came out of the kitchen and then saw the fedora wearing baby.

"Ara, whose child are you?" She asked. Natsuna had to agree with her mother's question, what's a child doing without their parents around anyway?

"My name is Reborn and I'm here to be Natsuna's home tutor."

"Home… Tutor?"

No soon after the revelation, both the Sawada's laughed. Though Natsuna had stopped earlier than her mother; "Sorry but for a fact, normal people would have reacted the same as we do."

To be honest, the thought of having an infant tutoring her is still ridiculous but she opted to stop early.

Natsuna thought she saw a glint at the baby's eyes when she finished. But she soon forgot about it as she looked at the clock and tied the knots of her sneakers.

"I'm going to be late so we'll talk later, bye mom!"

She started her dash to school, ignoring her mother calling out a "Take care!"

She had proceeded to jump near the ledge of the wall nearby and ran. Jumping from edge to edge;

"A baby for a home tutor… really…" She murmured.

"I'm a hit man."

"Haha very funny-"She stopped before she realized that the said baby had been sitting above her head;

She was needless to say, caught off guard.

Her head isn't even some nest! Sure it maybe comfy if she was a boy with gravity defying spikes for a hair but she was sure as hell that she is a girl and she has no spikes or mullets a boy might have with her shoulder length hair!

"When the fu-"

"Language Dame-Tsuna;"

"Wha-"

She promptly lost her balance and fell to the concrete roads at her sides. To her despair, the baby (Or not so baby in her mind seeing that he talked like an adult) landed on his feet.

"Ow…"

"It seems that you are really clumsy as they say."

"What do you know...?"

"Looks like they got a part of your personality wrong though;"

"What-"

"Aww, how cute!" She heard someone cooing over something near to where she was. She stood up and dusted herself before noticing the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko fawning over Reborn.

She could care less with seeing her because the only thoughts running in her mind was a panicked and frantic repeating 'She didn't' see me jump. She didn't see me jump. She didn't see me jump.'

She only snapped out when the said idol greeted. "See you at school Sawada-san!"

Natsuna waved back as she left. She only sighed in relief seeing that she didn't see her jump.

"She's a really friendly girl, isn't she?" Reborn said out of the blue.

"You mean Sasagawa-san? Well, she's nice and is pretty for the boys at school; everybody in school liked her because she was nice. Actually, I think she's friendly to everyone."

"You want to be friends with her, right?"

At that, Natsuna snorted. "No way; even if the thought crossed me once, I'd rather not. Being friends with her would just bring me to some unwanted drama…"

'I've seen better; and people still regarded me as the no-good girl… getting involved with anyone popular is out of the list right now.'

Natsuna shook her head and told him. "Either way I really don't know what you will do as a tutor but please leave me alone."

Natsuna started back with jumping from the ledge of the wall and onwards to school.

When Natsuna is out of the view, Reborn had covered his eyes with the fedora and smirked.

He knew better than to ask Iemitsu who had never contacted his family for almost two years or more so this change was rather surprising from a more helpful Intel he received (He admitted that some parts were wrong, however, such as her personality for example).

Shy, clumsy and meek, Iemitsu says; Sawada Natsuna is none of those things that he believed her to be;

Sure she was clumsy but that seemed to be an understatement seeing her doing parkour first hand and how he also received from the Intel that she had been drawing herself out of the picture from her peers. Heck, she actually apologized for underestimating him despite knowing that a baby that talked too well like an adult is just abnormal. He would need a check of what happened that caused Sawada Natsuna to have grown out of the shell she was formerly known for but for now, he'll observe his student.

* * *

"Sawada! Pay attention when I'm teaching!"

She had to roll her eyes at the tone. Of all the teachers for today, it had to be Nezu.

Screw answering or laying low. He would belittle the worst student with whatever chance he gets! She would usually just leave him be but no thanks to the early surprise, he just plummets her mood down to negative.

"Don't you dare roll your eye on me Sawada! I'll have you know I'm one of the best students in Tokyo University!"

She just stared blankly as he ranted and takes the chance to belittle her however he can.

"…Are you done yet? If you keep ranting, you're just dragging the whole class down." She stated before she casually sat back and tune out the rest of the class.

She just yawned and went for her sleep seeing that the teacher would just continue to rant throughout the lesson either way.

"Didn't know Dame-Tsuna started to grow a backbone…"

"I had to agree with her though; nobody likes Nezu because he's just ranting the whole time in almost every single lesson…"

"Must have pissed Sawada enough to call him out even though she's at least on average now…"

Sadly, the whispers of her classmates weren't unheard by said person at all. 'Ah crap, should've expected this… Rumors will stay as rumors… It's annoying to hear…'

She yawned again before she slept for a good timing of the lesson.

* * *

She immediately left as soon as the bell rang. Taking out a pencil case, sketchbook, Bento box, and placing the Mp3 Player over at her hood's pocket before leaving.

She was about to leave when she heard-

"Kyoko, would you like to eat together with me?"

Natsuna turned and saw Mochida Kensuke, a senior, blocking one of the two doors of the class and stood in front of Sasagawa Kyoko and her best friend Hana.

Mochida Kensuke isn't a good senior model in her mind. Seeing that while he is one of the popular boys (Yamamoto Takeshi is still the school's top male idol for the female population of Namimori middle school), he had a… rather fluctuating dating history. She also noticed that from the way Hana had glared at the said senior, she could tell Hana didn't like him at all.

"I'm sorry Mochida-senpai but I already promised with Hana-chan."

"Come on Kyoko, just one time is fine, alright?"

Natsuna's finger twitched seeing his persistence and Kyoko fidgeting uncomfortably at his attempts and reached the pocket of her hood jacket, taking out a pepper spray she kept for self defense.

She took off to the unblocked exit and went over to where Mochida was. Tapping on his shoulder and sprayed the contents over to him as he turned without getting a chance to see who it was that called on him.

He screamed at the impact that caught on his eyes. She took the cue to start running before anyone could see what really happened.

Opening the window nearby and jump out.

This action, however, didn't go unwatched by the eyes of a certain hit man and a certain few.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi certainly didn't expect really good reflexes when he saw the infamous "Dame-Tsuna" jump out of the window in ease.

Of course, no one else saw as they were too focused at Mochida Kensuke's scream right in front of the class's doors.

And it also didn't take a while for him to figure out that it was Natsune who did that to Mochida.

He was rather neutral with the girl, really.

But thinking back, he could guess that he hardly knew anything about Sawada Natsuna, and neither does everyone else.

All he knew is that she was clumsy, and fail more than once to earn that nickname.

But it slowly changed five years ago when teachers and students noticed the small change as her improvement in grades, her lack of shrieking in fear when approached by bullies, and for walking normally without tripping all the time. Though she would still trip often, but not as much.

And that one time she held the record of the fastest run early in the year back in six grade, she had garnered an attention from the track club who wanted her in, which she refused. Yet they were quiet persistent about it.

Often times, he noticed how she draws away from everyone else over the course of time.

Of course, he really don't mind much about those because he had baseball in mind back then.

So when he saw the fluffy haired girl jump out of the window without even tripping, he had soon thought if she was holding back so she won't be noticed, or to lessen the burden of facing bullies.

With that in mind, he had planned on a way to be able to talk to her and find out what kind of person Sawada Natsuna really was.

* * *

"Ahh that was close…" She sighed in relief as she climbed up the tree.

The tree is sturdy enough and it was located near to the gymnasium. It was also a plus that there are no windows facing the gym so she could stay there without anyone from the school or the bullies finding her.

She is always told that drama is one thing that she will need to avoid by a friend, being noticed by anyone with popular, since her meeting with her only close and older friends five years ago became a point for her so she could live her daily lives peacefully.

Sitting at one of the larger branches, she placed the sketchbook and pencil case next and close to the trunk of the tree and started to eat the contents of her bento.

Savoring the taste of her mother's cooking;

"Mom's cooking is always the best~" She hummed as she ate.

They say mother knows best, don't they?

Sawada Nana was rather oblivious but she knew that she is also trying her best as a mother.

So that was fine with her.

When it comes to a father, she hardly has one, seeing that the man whom she used to call "Papa" in the past seems to care about work more than family. She could hardly call someone like him a father.

But for the sake of her mother, she chose not to say anything.

Once done, she had closed the bento and switches it over for the pencils and sketchbook.

She laid her back to the trunk of the tree, sketchbook on her knees, and take out a pencil. Placing her headphones to her ears, turned the MP3 player on and shuffled the songs.

It's how she spent lunch time most of the time. It was peaceful just to listen to some songs as you draw out a few things. Laying her back to the tree trunk also felt relaxing too.

And she preferred it to stay that way.

* * *

Of course the good things never last, as soon as she was about to return to class, she was confronted by Hibari by the halls from the first floor.

"Wearing a hood jacket is against the school rules. And so is jumping from the halls." He told her as he swung his tonfa over to her.

Honestly, she was surprised that Hibari had been able to see her running from the rooftop. Unless someone from the committee saw and told him about it… which the latter was a more plausible reason.

'Ah great…' She groaned as she kept dodging.

For once, she was thankful all things she learnt from free running proved to be useful as she had much better reflexes.

She managed to avoid some hits but that didn't stop her from getting bruised. And it doesn't look like she could use the spray again seeing that Hibari won't give her space.

So she decided to go for her last resort, free running, A.K.A, Parkour. She moved to the side and used her foot to jump over to the wall, running through and soon jumped down to the floor as she reached the stairs.

She started to jump again until she reached the second floor and ran over to her class. Surprising several students as they saw her running towards her seat;

Usually, she would just walk in peace but the fact that Hibari is probably chasing her just didn't do well.

'Can this day get any worse…?' She groaned again. Covering her face with a hand;

"Sawada-san? Why are you bruised all over your arms?" She looked up to see Sasagawa Kyoko looking at her in concern. Followed with Kurokawa Hana;

"Just a run-in with Hibari-san; nothing big-" She winced at the stinging bruise at her arm.

Hana sighed at that. "So much for being tough; we're taking you over to the infirmary."

"It's fine Kurokawa-san. It'll heal."

"From the way it looks, it's just going to get worse, come on." Hana proceeded to grab her wrist and drag her out of the class with Kyoko helping her out.

They all went down to the infirmary and opened it up, knowing that there wasn't a school nurse around since the last one had left due to issues. (Hibari had popped up to their mind as a reason to why the school nurse left but no one bothered to ask for more)

"Stay still Sawada-san, we're going to patch your arm's up." Kyoko informed her as she held one of her arms and Hana, after getting a bandage, started to wrap it around her arm after applying some ointment to ease the pain.

"Thank you Sawada-san." Kyoko said out of the blue as Hana applied some ointment at the other bruises.

"…What for?" Natsuna wondered.

"You think we didn't see you when you sprayed the asshole Mochida with pepper spray? And when you jump over the window?" Hana scoffed.

'Oh shit.' She thought in panic as Hana mentioned it. Of course, Kyoko and Hana were close to the door, they could have seen her!

"Ah, but we won't judge you Sawada-san!" Kyoko added when she saw that Natsuna had paled in the thought that they saw her doing something no one thought she could.

That did catch her by surprise. "Eh…?"

"I think you're actually a good person Sawada-san. If you don't mind, can I call you Natsuna-chan?"

Her mind went numb for a while as she pondered the thought. The potential drama is something she wanted to avoid… but Kyoko seemed sincere…

Hana then snapped her out of it. "Who cares if someone thought you're some no-good kid? Let people talk, they don't know who you really are."

When she heard that, her decision was made.

"Alright… Kyoko, Hana."

* * *

Outside, Reborn watched the scene with a smirk.

Step one complete.

* * *

Reborn had plopped casually at her head as she walked back home.

"How was your day?"

"Gah! Stop that! My head isn't some nest!"

"I can sit wherever I like Dame-Tsuna. And your hair is pretty messy and fluffy too."

"That's not the point!"

"Well I'll be frank with why I was here, but let's walk home."

"Fine…"

She walked rather uncomfortably seeing that Reborn was casually sitting at her head. The only messy (Arguably fluffy) part of her hair was the strands close to her shoulders as those strands never straightened up no matter how many times she combed it. It just looked like the spikes that boys have. Except; that they are facing down to the earth.

Her only worry is if Reborn would fall off her head.

"No, I'm not going to fall. I'm used to sitting at people's heads."

"Wh- wha, how the-"

"I'm the world's strongest hit man."

She sighed and just walked on. Feeling that Reborn wouldn't give her a straight answer;

When they were finally home and up at her room, Reborn went to the point.

"By the orders of the ninth, I am here to train you as the next leader of the strongest Mafia organization, the Vongola."

"Ninth…? Does that mean I'm supposed to be the tenth leader in line… for the Mafia organization?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I AM BECOMING A MAFIA BOSS!" Natsuna had flipped the table off in that tantrum which prompted Reborn to jump from said table to her bed.

Reborn actually expected the denial since she grew as a civilian for her whole life but table flipping? Not so much. (He mentally laughed at the table flip because it was rather dramatic.)

"What does it have to do with me!?"

"The other three possible candidates are dead, assassinated. One was drowned, another was burned to ashes, and the last was left with bones. If you'd like, I'll show you-"

"STOP; I GET YOUR POINT!" Natsuna covered her ears as Reborn explained.

When she was sure that Reborn won't show any of the pictures, she asked.

"But…Why me?"

Reborn gave her a family tree paper and explained. "The first leader, Giotto had moved to Japan and he's your great-great-great grandfather because you have his blood."

Natsuna only sweat dropped having to count the many greats of her relationship with Giotto as she looked at the family tree, but then, a name caught her eye.

Sawada Iemitsu.

"…So that's why he almost never comes home…"

"Hm? So you caught on that your dad's job as told is a cover?"

"No. I always assume that he's just too much of a workaholic… I never thought he was involved with the Mafia… Even though the fact that he almost never came home is just infuriating."

'Well, you got the workaholic part almost right Natsuna…' Reborn mused before he asked, seeing that she didn't react much asides the earlier reaction of being the next in line for the Vongola.

"Are you taught that everyone has reasons to why they do this or that? By this person who taught you Parkour perhaps;"

Reborn smirked when he saw her tensing, he had hit the mark. Whatever happened to Sawada Natsuna years ago was something that he'd like to look for, but he knew that whoever helped her out, is doing a good job in making sure she at least had good grades and also at least average sport grades, or the fact that she had been asked to join the track team more than once. And a good knack of moral code to boot.

"…Somewhat."

Natsuna exhaled a sigh before she stood up.

"I'm going out for a bit, I need some air. It's just too much to take in." With that said, Natsuna left her room.

Reborn thought of following her but he was rather tired from the jetlag so he would have to take another time. There are many chances for him to find out and investigate more about Sawada Natsuna seeing that he'll be training her.

He needed the rest.

* * *

"I'll be heading out mom."

"Ah. Are you going to the usual café? Don't come home late! Oh, tell the owner there that I said hi!"

"Okay." She nodded as she tied her sneakers after changing her clothes and brought a bag before leaving the house.

* * *

"A tutor sent to me to be a Mafia boss! Can you believe how ridiculous it is!?" She ranted angrily as she slammed the cup of the drink she ordered down to the table.

"Whoa whoa, cool down twenty-seven." The café's owner and only Barista tried to calm her anger down.

"But that asshole is just ridiculous Mr. H!"

Cat street maybe far because it's all the way out at Shibuya but she liked it there. It's where her life had started to get a bit better, and where she found one of the people that she could trust in her younger days. And one of the places where she can be herself without anyone judging her.

"Well, but she's still your old man twenty-seven."

Natsuna scoffed in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, if he oh so cares about us, he would stay at Italy for so many years!"

"Understandable twenty-seven; but did you hear his side of the story yet?" The man questioned which put a stop to her rants.

"No…"

"Give him a chance, will you?"

Natsuna pondered at the thought for a while before she reluctantly obliged. "Fine… only because you said so, Mr. H…"

"Oh, the café is still open…Natsu?" The visitor called out the young girl. She turned and completely beamed a bright smile at the man.

He greeted back with his own small and rare smile and approached them. Patting the young girl's hair in greeting.

"Hey, it's surprising to see you visit the café around this time; I thought you'd go by Saturday's and Sunday's usually?" The man had asked.

"I need some fresh air…"

"Trouble at home?" He asked.

"Ahahaha, something like that;"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Ah! You see…"

Yep. She felt more like herself whenever she's here.

* * *

"Twenty-seven's getting better over the days. Well, she still trips over nothing but better compared to five years ago. And she just told me that she managed to run away from the prefect through Parkour alone."

"So me and Beat teaching her Parkour paid off?"

"Yeah, and I think I found the source that made her seem like an idiot five years ago if her old man being involved in the Mafia is any indication."

"But it's hardly UG related, right?"

"That's the thing Phones. Even Josh can't help her out even if he knew that there was some kind of seal in her soul, and he decided the consensus to not tell her a thing until we can find out the source of it."

"But we finaly found one now, right?"

"Yeah phones, but Mafia is different from Yakuza, I heard Italy's got some kind of etiquette so we still need a lookout on this."

"So... we keep doing as usual, support Natsu?"

"Yeah, sorry Phones. I know how you wanted to help her out."

"It's fine Mr. H... I'll tell the others about this. For the meantime, all we can do is to help and support her however we can, right?"

"Yeah, she really needed that the most after all Phones."

* * *

 **I need a break from my Magi fic for a while…**

 **This was inspired by zairaswift's Graffiti Target and some good Fem! Tsuna fics that I read which got me to write this up;**

 **Things to note for this fic:**

 **1: I chose the name Natsuna, because the other names like Tsunayuki, Tsunako, etc are too used and too mainstream for me among the fandom. And the nickname, Na-chan was just on impulse since it seemed to fit for Natsuna instead of Tsu-chan. But she is still called Tsuna by her peers nevertheless. And as weird as it sounds, I found out that a Japanese actress had the same given name, so it's practically legal, and not coming out of nowhere.**

 **The reasons why several few that are close to her called her Natsu instead of Tsuna is out of the Kanji spelling. In Kanji, this Fem! Tsuna's name would be** **沢田** **夏奈** **(Sawada Natsuna). The last "Na" is in a separate Kanji and because it might feel strange to call her "Tsuna", they settle with Natsu. It's also another reason why Nana called her Na-chan, instead of Tsu-chan;**

 **2: To note with, there is one thing. Pairings and/or Romance will be very mild, and will not be completely involved. Because I'm more plot-driven if anything; but if it is wished by popular demand, I'll make a poll out of it to see which pairing wins.**

 **3: And yes, Mr. H, as in Hanekoma Sanae and** **Phones** **, as in Sakuraba Neku from "The World Ends with you"; I had this with a slight crossover with said game in mind. I said "Slight" because the cast won't be completely involved with whatever is going on with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. A crossover it might be, but to have it be a crossover, the two series** **, plot, and elements** **must be** **completely involved with each other, or have the characters live in that other universe** **.** **I already planned this as a post-game of sorts for The World Ends with You, and since everything related to Shibuya and the Reaper's game is completely over, the cast would only simply exist as supporting characters to help Tsuna out.**

 **Though you can expect some interactions in the future.**

 **4** **: This will get longer in the future, but update schedule is debatable.**

 **That's all I suppose, bye!**

 **TransparentAnswer**


End file.
